The Life of an Exorcist
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: I was getting ready for a concert, I opened my door and... WTH! Lavi? Krory? Lenalee? Cross? Allen? Where am I?LaviOC. AU-ish. Rated T for Komui, Sheril and mild adult situations.


The Life of an Exorcist

Disclaimer: I only own the town, the townspeople, Jada, Spiel, the 15th and Emerald

Chapter 1: Into a New World?

I was walking around the house I shared with my older sister humming The Musician's Scale/The 14th's Song/ The 14th Noah's Lullaby from the anime D. Gray- Man. I went back to my room so I could grab my bag that held my cell phone, laptop, D. Gray- Man manga and my sheet music for my flute, violin and piano. I also strapped my violin case to my back and grabbed my flute case. Just before I left my room, I looked around and grabbed my thick, warm, black hooded, sleeved cloak. Putting it on above my long, lavender winter recital dress I stepped out of my room and into a late 19th century alleyway.

"The Hell?" I muttered to myself as I looked around. Then I noticed a little blond haired 5 yr old crying her eyes out. Walking up to her I asked, "Are you okay little one?" In the sweetest, gentlest voice I could muster. When she looked up I gasped a little. Her eyes were blood red.

"N-no, I'm f-fine missus." She muttered in a cute, sweet little voice. As she was turning away I swiftly walked up to her and picked her up. "Please let me go missus. I'll get out of your way." She said as she struggled to get out of my arms. I could barely here the trace of a British accent.

"Little one, do you think I'm going to hurt you? I'm not, so can I please hold you?" I whispered into her ear as I rocked her gently and pushed her head in to my bosom.

"W-why do you c-care for m-me?" I felt her start to cry.

"Because I can't stand seeing people cry. Little one, do you have a name?" I spoke earnestly.

"N-no ma'am. I'm an orphan, the village pariah." She answered.

"Then your new name is Tourmaline Spiel Sohma. I'm Emerald Sohma." I told her, smiling. She looked up, shock evident on her face.

"Can I call you Mama?" She inquired.

"Of course. Now, can you tell me where I am Spiel? I am, unfortunately, lost."

" You're in the town Blackthorn Willow Mama." She giggled. I smiled at her then tensed as I saw a horde of Akuma on the horizon. I turned and ran out of the alleyway. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Panting I replied, "Akuma."

"AKUMA?" She screeched questioningly. That made the towns people react. They called back their children and locked the doors. Not paying attention, I ran into somebody. Looking up I saw it was Krory from D. Gray- Man.

"A-akuma… please help." I got out before I ran again. I didn't want to be in his way when he activated his Innocence.

"Miranda!" I heard him yell out. "Watch out for them. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee! Akuma horde!" As they ran past Allen used Crow Belt to send me toward Miranda. As Spiel and I huddled next to her the others attacked the Akuma.

"Don't worry. The others will protect us." Miranda smiled at us then looked horrified. "ALLEN!" She cried out. A Level 2 Akuma had gotten around all of the fighting Exorcists. My eyes widened as I shoved Spiel towards Miranda and threw myself in front of them.

"Innocence Activate! Feathers of Steel!" My body did everything on it's own, from yelling out to wrapping my wings (When did I get those?) around my body and opening them swiftly enough that multiple steel bladed feathers flew out and destroyed the Level 2 and the rest of the remaining Level 1 Akuma. When I landed my wings disappeared and I looked confused as fuck. "The fuck just happened?"

Spiel ran up to me, looking amazed, "That was awesome Mama! How did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know." I got out as I turned to look at Allen. The Level 2 had come from behind and thrown him into a wall, he was hurt pretty badly. Taking notice of the glowing green feather in my hand I walked toward Allen and the other Exorcists. "Are you all okay?"

"Allen's hurt the worst." Lenalee responded, crying slightly. "Can you help him? Please." She begged as Lavi and Krory comforted her.

Walking up to Allen I placed the feather on his chest, where his heart was, and muttered, "Innocence Activate. Healing Touch of God." The green glow pulsated then seeped in to Allen's skin as the feather looked normal then started getting torn and ripped as the glow worked it's way through Allen's body.

"How did you do that?" Lavi asked once I was finished healing Allen. "Matter of fact, how'd you get wings?"

"Innocence, obviously. Did you not here her say 'Innocence Activate?' Dumbass." Cross' deep, gruff voice came form my left as he walked up. Spiel hid in my cloak, a little insecure around all these people.

"General Cross!" Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi and Krory exclaimed happily.

Cross paid them no mind as he knelt close to me and cupped my chin in his left hand. "What a beauty. Clean too." He muttered then he gave his charming 'I- wanna- get- in –your- pants' grin. "Nice to me-." He was cut off as Spiel planted her foot in his face. "Ow! That hurt like He-." He was cut off again as I hit his head.

"My daughter is 5, sir. I'd refrain from using words like that if I were you." I ground out as I smiled.

"I don't want you to touch my Mama." Spiel glared.

"Ugg… what hit me?" Allen muttered as he woke up.

"An Akuma." Lavi laughed. Then he looked serious. "It seems we also found a new Exorcist."

"Really? Where?" He looked around and saw me holding my torn up feather. "Is it you miss?"

"I'm not leaving Spiel." I said without blinking.

"Can we go somewhere else? Cause I'm hungry and Miss Jada always gives me food." Spiel asked innocently.

"Can you lead us? We need to go somewhere private." She nodded and took my hand. We followed her to a quaint little café.

"Welcome to 'God's Café of Gifts.'" A beautiful black haired, green-eyed 30 or 40 some year old welcomed.

"MISS JADA!" Spiel shouted, glomping her.

" Hello there, minina." Jada smiled.

"My name is Tourmaline Spiel Sohma now! That's my Mama! She looks like you doesn't she?" She informed.

"Spiel. Calm down a little." I warned her.

"Yes Mama! Can you help me change? I wanna get in to my other dress. This one is dirty." She motioned to her torn blue sundress.

Of course." I smiled as she led me to her room. I walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a crimson red sundress and laid it on the bed. Helping her out of her blue sundress gave me s surprise. She had a scar of two intertwined roses with a green cross imbedded in her back. After I put her mid-back length hair in pigtails with red ribbons wrapped around them and put red flats on her feet. "Were done."

"Thank you Mama!" She exclaimed.

"Spiel, I have a question."

"Yes."

"Have you been able to any thing weird lately?"

"Well…" She trailed off, and then she pushed back her bangs and pulled out a rose. "Rose Whip." The rose turned into a thorny vine. "And I can pull out seeds that turn into deadly plants."

"That's Innocence. Come on. Let's go tell the others." Then I picked her up. "Everyone, Spiel is coming with us."

"WHAT!" The Exorcists screeched in shock.

"She has Innocence." I put it bluntly. Then we started to talk about how to go about this.

That night I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to make some tea. I kept having a weird dream. I must've been 3 or something. I saw General Kluad Nine, Lau Shimin and Miss Jada smiling at me then I saw Miss Jada hugging me and saying that I was her daughter. I went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Hello Emerald." Miss Jada was there.

"Miss Jada, did you have a son or daughter?" I inquired.

"Both. A daughter then a son three years later. I had to give them up or my "family" would have deemed it appropriate to kill them. My friend brought back my daughter half a year after I gave her up. Before I had my son I told her." She informed me.

"What was her name?"

"Emerald."

"M-mama?" I stuttered out shocked. She nodded solemnly, her eyes closed and filled with tears. She gasped as I hugged her. My memories started coming back.

*Flashback Mode*

I was 2. There were Akuma in front of me. "Innocence Activate! Animal Masquerade: Rabbit Mask!" I watched as I got bunny ears and tail. After the end of the battle I ran up to General Klaud Nine and Mama. "Master! Master! I got all 10 o' 'em!" I exclaimed, looking up at General Klaud. I could hear a thick British accent.

"Good. Very good." She smiled. It faded and another scene took its place.

"Marian! Welcome back!" Mama exclaimed as General Cross walked in.

"Hello Jada." He spoke before kissing her.

"Who's he Mama?" I questioned from the kitchen doorway.

"Ah, Emerald. Come here." I did as I was told. "This, Emerald, is Marian Cross. Your father." I glared and kicked his shin.

"You BASTARD!" I yelled at him before the memory faded and a new one came.

"Papa! Please don't leave Mama and me! Please!" I begged him, grabbing his pant legs.

Kneeling down he hugged me. "I'm sorry, Emerald. But I have to. My job calls me away."

"I-I'll miss you Papa. But I have to be strong, for Mama."

"That's my girl. And remember. I'll always love you, my little Angel."

"I love you too Papa." It fades as Papa leaves.

This time Mama, Klaud, an unknown man and I are in the hospital. Mama was holding a baby boy with mahogany hair. "Mana, brother, this is Emerald, your niece. And this is… well I haven't named him yet but he is your nephew regardless. Emerald, that is Mana, my older brother and your uncle."

"Nice to meet you. Mama, can we name him Allen?"

"Yes, Allen's a perfect name. But, you know why I had to give you up?"

"Yes. Your "family", the Noah, would've killed me. Is it the same for Allen?"

"Well you see there were 15 Noah, not 13. The Traitor Noah, The Musician, The Pianist, the 14th, Neah Walker. My little brother. Then there's the Forgotten Noah, the Lost Noah, The Singer, the 15th, me."

"Mama, if you're older shouldn't you be the 14th?"

"No, my Noah genes awoke after Neah's. You see, there have only been 1 other 14th and 15th before Neah and I."

"Mama, you told me each Noah has their own title. Like Joyd, the Noah of Pleasure and Road, the Noah of Dreams. What are yours and Uncle Neah's?"

"Well, Neah was the Noah of Destruction and I'm the Noah of Peace and Forgiveness."

"Mama, can I take Allen to the hospital piano and play the song for him? Please? You need to sleep don't you?" I questioned, holding Allen in my hands.

"Okay, you can." She sighed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. It flickered and I was in a piano room. "Allen, my little brother. My cute little brother." I took my red hair ribbon out of my hair and gently wrapped it around him. Sitting down at the piano bench I put Allen in my lap. I started to play.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no hono<br>Hitotsu, futatsu to _  
><em>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao<br>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni<br>Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
>Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga<br>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo  
>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru<br>Douka konoko ni ai wo  
>Tsunaide te ni kisu wo. <em>The memory faded.

All of a sudden I was looking at Mama, Master Klaud and Lau Shimin. Mama was crying. "I'm sorry. But the Noah's found out. I have to send you away now. I'll erase your memory. I have to."

"It's okay Mama. It's for my safety. Right?" I smiled.

Crying she put her hand on my eyes. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mama. I also love Papa, Uncle Mana, Allen, Master Klaud and Lau Shimin. Can you tell Papa that I love him for me? Bye Mama." I smiled sweetly. Then there was black and I woke up from my flashbacks.

"Let's go to bed." Mama spoke, seeing my tired face. I nodded and went to my room.

"I love you Mama. Night."

"Good night sweetie. Love you too."  
>_<p>

Lexi: Wow! I finished!

Lavi: How goes it?

Lexi (Me/ Emerald): Lavi? What are you doing here? *hides the computer*

Lavi: Emerald, why does that say 'Lexi?' And don't bother hiding it.

Lexi: Well, my full name is Emerald Alexis Sohma (Walker really). People turn my middle name to Lexi. *still hides computer*

Lavi: *raises eyebrow*

Lexi: *sighs and moves away from computer* My real name is Alexis Slazas. You are NOT getting my middle name.

Lavi: Thank you Lexi. Slazas sounds weird though.

Lexi: It's Lithuanian. Now, Lavi, do the honors please.

Lavi: Please read and review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to burn Hitler-stache-wannabe at the stake and warm our toes at Christmas.

Lexi & Lavi: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Ps: Hitler-stache-wanna be is Inspector Leverrier and Kanda will join us next time. Also, my birthday is Christmas. I'm turning 13! YAY!


End file.
